Le jour où je t'ai dit je t'aime
by titepuce5929
Summary: OS JamesLily Le jour où ils se sont avoué leur amour. Je ne suis pas doué pour les résumés mais ça vaut le coup d'oeil.


**Disclamer : Pas moyen de l'éviter, tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant mes fics.**

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà un nouveau OS. J'ai pas grand chose à dire alors je vous laisse découvrir!!-

* * *

**

**Le jour où je t'ai dit je t'aime**

C'était une belle journée d'été, le parc de Poudlard était illuminé par le soleil de juin. Quelques élèves se plaisaient à vagabonder près du lac. Les examens étaient finis et tous se détendaient avec plaisir. Du côté d'un hêtre, il y avait un regroupement peu habituel : les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans et son amie Lynn Birston et quelques Serpentards.

- James ! Stop !

Le jeune homme n'écoutait pas, il frappa violement son adversaire, en plein visage. Le Serpentard, fou de rage voulu se venger mais déjà James Potter lui décochait un nouveau coup de poing. Cette violence avait de multiples raisons mais la principale se trouvait juste près de lui. Elle s'interposa et les hostilités cessèrent. Severus Rogue saignait fortement du nez et James ne se calmait que parce que Lily était là.

- James, laisse-le tranquille, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Le garçon aux cheveux gras s'approcha de celle qui l'avait empêché de finir KO et cracha à ses pieds.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une sang-de-bourbe pour tenir tête à mes ennemis.

La jeune sorcière lança un regard noir à l'insolent mais ne réagit pas plus. Contrairement à James qui fit mine de se jeter sur lui. Remus lui saisit l'épaule de sa poigne de fer, la pleine lune n'était pas loin et les forces du loup-garou se décuplaient.

- James, ne t'abaisse pas à ça. lui dit-il sur un ton calme.

- Tu as entendu Potter »commença Rogue « écoute l'hybride, mine de rien sa sale langue ne dit pas que des conneries. »

James bouillonnait de rage, pourquoi restaient-ils tous de marbre ? Rogue cracha une nouvelle fois aux pieds de Lily et s'en alla avec sa bande. Remus lâcha sa prise et regarda d'un œil mauvais les Serpentards s'en aller. Si James ne l'avait pas aussi bien connu il aurait pensé que son ami allait se jeter sur ces misérables et les frapper jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Mais le loup-garou se contrôla et rejoignit Sirius qui semblait révolté. Peter était plus choqué qu'autre chose et n'arrivait pas à fermer la bouche, on aurait cru un poisson en manque d'oxygène. Il vira rapidement au mauve. Sirius lui donna une petite tape et le Gryffondor se reprit en main. James se tourna vers Lily.

- Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire quand même ? lui demanda-il avec entrain.

- Si. Pourquoi ? répondit-elle avec un ton un peu trop calme.

- Il t'as traitée de … Il t'as insultée ! argumenta James choqué.

- Et alors ? Je sais très bien me défendre toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Non !

- Comment ça non ? Je suis quand même la mieux placée pour le savoir ! s'énerva Lily.

- Mais Lily… Tu… tenta James.

- Quoi ? Je suis trop faible ? Pas assez courageuse ? Je suis une Gryffondor tout de même ! s'emporta la jeune fille, plus qu'agacée.

Ses deux yeux verts lançaient des Avada Kedavra, ce qui déstabilisait un tantinet James. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver beaux.

- Non Lily, je ne voulais pas… s'embrouilla-il, gêné.

- ASSEZ POTTER ! Tu t'enfonces un peu trop, tu n'as rien à ajouter. s'exclama Lily tout en essayant de se calmer.

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla sans chercher son reste, ignorant totalement les appels de James.

- LILY ! lança-t-il une première fois avec autorité.

- Evans. implora-t-il à voix basse, désespéré.

La rousse ne se retourna pas et son amie ne la suivit pas préférant la laisser au calme, du moins c'est ce que pensait James. Lynn récupéra donc son sac et partit en direction du château sans adresser le moindre regard aux Maraudeurs. James remarqua que Sirius la suivait discrètement du regard mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il s'en alla. Son ami le rattrapa et passa son bras autours de ses épaules. Il le repoussa.

- Non Sirius, pas cette fois. Laisse moi.

Son ton était calme mais au fond de lui il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette colère qu'il voulait déverser. C'était un de ces moments où l'on a envie de courir aux toilettes pour crier de toutes ses forces. James voulait rester dans le parc, il l'aimait bien et voulait en profiter un maximum pour la dernière semaine qu'il passerait à Poudlard. Alors il ramassa son cri et s'éloigna, fulminant intérieurement.

Il repensa à tous les élèves qu'il connaissait et s'arrêta à Lily. Non Evans, il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle l'appelle à nouveau par son nom. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu s'était donc envolé ? Peut être que pour Lily, ces quelques instants complices qu'ils avaient eus ne signifiaient rien, mais pour James... Il se souvenait de chaque détail de chaque moment qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux. Oh oui qu'il aimait Lily Evans ! L'évidence l'avait frappée un jour d'hiver.

_James saisit une énorme poignée de neige et en forma une boule. Il jeta un œil au-dessus du buisson qui le protégeait, Remus était à découvert. Il se leva et jeta de toutes ses forces la boule de neige et se baissa pour en éviter une de Sirius. Peter était trop peureux pour oser sortir de sa cachette. James se risqua à regarder ce qu'il était advenu de sa boule de neige tout en en préparant une nouvelle. Remus s'était baissé au dernier moment et le projectile avait atterri en plein sur la tête d'Evans, qui passait tranquillement par là avec Birston. Elle jeta un regard à l'endroit d'où venait la boule et aperçut la tête de James sortir de derrière un buisson. _

_- Potter tu vas me le payer ! s'écria-t-elle avant de saisir une boule de neige._

_Etonné d'entendre son nom prononcé avec tant d'envergure, il se redressa. Sirius en profita pour le bombarder de poudre blanche. Il répondit au tac au tac en lui en envoyant l'énorme qu'il venait de confectionner. Sirius en bava. Mais James ne faisait plus attention à Lily qui saisit la trop belle occasion pour se venger. Le projectile atteignit James en pleine poitrine. Peter avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait répondu à l'offensive de la jeune fille envers son ami en la recouvrant littéralement de neige. La sorcière et sa camarade se prirent rapidement au jeu et se trouvèrent des planques. Tous éclataient de rire, oubliant le reste. Ce qui comptait, c'était s'amuser._

_- Eh James, on va voir ce que tu pense de celle-là._

_La boule de neige atterrit brutalement en pleine figure de ce-dernier. Elle était énorme et James fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il rêvait ou Evans l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il ne fit pas attention et il reçut quatre projectiles glacés, joyeusement lancés par Remus, Sirius, Peter et Birston. Il venait d'accrocher le regard d'Evans, celui de Lily. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Lily avait les cheveux roux mêlés de neige, le bonnet de travers (qui tomba d'ailleurs suite à une boule de neige lancée par Remus). Elle riait, mais quel sourire, à vous faire fondre. Elle prépara une énorme boule et elle la lança. James la reçut en plein ventre et il sortit de sa contemplation pour se planquer derrière le buisson. _

_Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi sentait-il cette étrange chaleur l'envahir ? Et Lily ? Elle occupait toute ses pensées, son rire cristallin, son sourire d'ange, ses yeux vert émeraude rieurs… Une évidence le frappa de plein fouet. Il était amoureux ! Il tenta de trouver une autre raison mais les pensées agréables de Lily jouant dans la neige lui revenaient sans cesse. Il en était sûr. Il reprit la bataille de boules de neige comme si de rien n'était mais son cœur ne voulait pas se calmer, il battrait dorénavant pour elle. Les six élèves passèrent le reste de la journée ensembles, créant des bonhommes et des anges de neige. James ne put s'empêcher de penser que les plus réussis étaient ceux de Lily, mais après tout, c'était vrai, son amour n'aveuglait nullement son jugement. _

_Le soir, ils se racontèrent des histoires d'horreurs près du feu de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils étaient les seuls de leur maison à être restés à Poudlard. Durant la nuit, James ne put s'endormir et descendit du dortoir pour marcher un peu, il trouva Lily assise sur un fauteuil devant les flammes rougeoyantes et ils parlèrent longtemps avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre._

Il avait gardé le secret de son amour pour Evans durant quelques mois, mais ses amis lui avaient fait cracher le morceau en mars.

_- Allez James, on est tes meilleurs amis, dis nous enfin comment elle s'appelle. insista Sirius._

_- C'est Lily. répondit timidement James_

Ah, ça oui ! Il ne l'oubliera jamais le fou rire de ses amis en apprenant la nouvelle, le sérieux les avait saisi ensuite, et ils avaient encouragé de tout cœur James en étant tout autant persuadés qu'Evans ne se laisserait jamais faire.

James marcha encore, pourquoi l'appelait-il à nouveau Evans ? Juste parce qu'elle l'appelait Potter ? C'était absurde ! Il ne savait quoi penser quand le souvenir de Rogue la traitant de sang-de-bourbe l'envahit. Il avait marché jusqu'au lac et donna un coup de pied dans une pierre. Elle décolla du sol et finit par troubler l'eau noire du lac. Il entendit un petit hoquet de surprise.

- Evans ?

Une tête rousse était apparue derrière le tronc d'un arbre pour disparaître aussitôt.

- Fous le camp Potter ! répondit-elle avec une voix tremblante.

- Je voudrai m'excuser pour… commença le jeune sorcier.

- Fous le camp ! répéta-t-elle plus faiblement mais toujours chargée de conviction.

Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de répéter le nom du sorcier. James fit le tour de l'arbre et trouva Lily assise, adossée au tronc les yeux fermés et les mains sur le visage.

- Lily ? Ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Dégage ! Je vais très bien, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Sa voix était toujours tremblante.

- Très bien.

James s'éloigna alors. Il fut surpris car une main agrippa son poignet.

- James...

Le sorcier se retourna, Lily s'était levée et l'avait rattrapé. Il vit alors les yeux gonflés de Lily, elle avait dû pleurer.

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolée, reste.

James ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, trop heureux que Lily l'appelle à nouveau par son prénom. Il s'assit près d'elle et un silence pesant s'installa. La sorcière rousse trempait sa main dans l'eau et réfléchissait, James la contemplait. Il savait que sa présence la réconfortait mais il voulait faire plus. Oui, il aurait tellement voulu montrer à Lily qu'il la comprenait et voulait l'aider mais, le silence resta, se faisant de plus en plus désagréable. James le rompit le premier.

- Lily ?

- Hein ? répondit la concernée, sortant de ses rêveries.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure mais je ne supporte pas qu'on te traite ainsi.

- Toi, tu te soucies de moi ?

Le ton de la jeune femme était ironique.

- Je suis juste venu m'excuser, maintenant si je te dérange… commença James faisant mine de se lever.

- Non, tu ne me déranges pas, d'ailleurs…

Lily ne put finir sa phrase car elle renifla et baissa tristement la tête.

- Oui ? l'encouragea le sorcier en lui relevant le menton pour voir ses yeux.

- Moi aussi je tiens à m'excuser de mon comportement. Je suis vraiment odieuse avec toi…

- Mais non.

- Si, je t'engueule alors que tu voulais juste me protéger et que tu…

- Lily je t'aime ! annonça James en parlant très vite et sans laisser le temps à Lily de finir sa phrase.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? demanda Lily, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

Les regards des deux élèves s'accrochèrent. Les yeux verts de Lily étaient tout à fait sublimes. Quand son regard vous pénétrait vous vous sentiez léger, loin de tous les soucis de la vie. James aimait faire enrager la rousse, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de voir ces éclairs verts qui vous fusillent sur place. James reprit lentement sa phrase mais en gardant peu d'assurance, troublé par l'expression de la jeune femme.

- Lily, je t'aime.

Surprise, Lily ne sut quoi répondre, elle ne parvenait qu'à bouger les lèvres. Elle questionna alors le jeune homme du regard.

- Lily, je t'en prie, ne me gifle pas.

Les joues de Lily rosirent légèrement.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. répondit la jeune femme.

- Ah oui ? dit-il avec espoir.

- Oui.

Lily avait parlé tout bas et des larmes perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux. James n'en décrocha pas son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Les larmes s'étaient libérées et coulaient. Une lumière brillante se réveilla dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle prononçait sa phrase. Elle fondit en larmes et se jeta dans les bras du sorcier. Ce dernier fut surpris mais serra finalement ses bras autour des épaules de Lily et posa sa tête dans son cou, sur ses cheveux roux. Il y enfouit son visage. Elle avait un parfum de roses et de violettes.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas un mal d'aimer d'ailleurs… commença James

- Chut. coupa-elle se redressant et posant un doigt sur la bouche du jeune homme. Ne dis plus rien.

Et elle l'embrassa, un long et profond baiser. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de la mûre sauvage et il les goûtait avec plaisir. Il sentit un sourire de Lily tout contre sa bouche. Il la serra dans ses bras et elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

Plus loin, Remus, Sirius et Peter les avaient vus et souriaient bêtement.

- Ca y est. soupira Sirius.

- Quoi ? demanda Remus.

- Rien ne sera plus comme avant. répondit simplement le maraudeur.

- Oui, James est amoureux. constata Peter.

- Non, on ne pourra plus embêter Lily-la-tigresse. dit Sirius dans un nouveau soupir.

- Ne me dit pas que ça va te manquer ? aboya Remus.

- Oh que si.

- Pfff, tu es irrécupérable. annonça le loup-garou.

- Eh, les gars, je crois qu'on devrait s'en aller. déclara Peter.

- Oui, James nous racontera. ajouta Sirius.

Il était évident que Remus n'était pas convaincu mais il s'en alla tout de même. Sirius se retourna et observa une dernière fois le couple, dorénavant, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

- Sirius tu viens ? appela Remus.

- Oui j'arrive.

Il s'en retourna à regret et regarda ses deux amis. Il leur sourit, ils ne se sépareraient jamais, leur amitié était bien trop forte. Il avança et posa ses bras autour des épaules de ses deux compagnons. Il s'en voulait au fond de lui de douter de James, jamais il ne se laisserait reprendre par ce sentiment.

- Je me demande si James sait ce qu'il fait ? demanda Sirius.

- La vie doit suivre son cours. Je suis sûr qu'il est entre de bonnes mains avec Lily. lui répondit Remus.

Les trois camarades sourirent et rentrèrent au château laissant derrière eux leur meilleur ami enlacé avec son ancienne rivale.

Oui, ils s'en souviendraient toute leur vie du jour où il avait osé lui dire « Je t'aime ».

* * *

**Voilà!! Ca vous a plu??? Une petite review ça ne fait pas de mal!!**


End file.
